The present invention is a type of kitchen utensil which is commonly referred to as "kitchenware" or "woodenware", which is normally used in the preparation of food. "Woodenware" or "kitchenware" includes such items as spatulas and spoons of various configurations.
Woodenware items, as the name applies, traditionally have been made of wood. Although wood, "Woodenware" is still preferred by traditionalists because it has a desired feel and is stiff enough to perform the functions for which the woodenware items were designed. One disadvantage of wood is that its natural porosity, due to its grain structure, enables the wood to absorb water and other fluids so that there is a tendency for bacterial contamination. Conscientious washing helps to prevent bacterial contamination. However, wood does not dry very readily and cleaning fluids are likely to be absorbed by the wood and then transferred to the food when used subsequently.
Many woodenware items have been made from various plastic materials with less than satisfactory results. At the present time, the two materials which have had some degree of acceptance with formation of woodenware items are nylon and polycarbonate. The disadvantages of nylon are that it is very expensive and absorbs water and other fluids so that nylon has many of the contamination problems of wood. Woodenware items made from nylon and polycarbonate are smooth and flexible and do not have the desired look and feel of wood, qualities which are desired by many cooking and baking traditionalists. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art "woodenware" kitchen utensils have been obviated by the present invention.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a woodenware/kitchenware utensil which is made of a material that has the look and feel of wood, is stiff enough to perform the intended task of the utensil and flexible enough to allow the user to feel the consistency of the mixed or cooked material, and which does not absorb liquids.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a method of making a structural foam woodenware/kitchenware utensil which has the look and feel of wood with sufficient flexibility that allows the user to feel the consistency of the mixed or cooked material, and which does not absorb liquids.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a woodenware kitchen utensil made of a plastic material which has many of the desirable qualities of wood such as look and feel and which provides a long life of useful service.
Of these and other objects in view, as will be apparent of those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.